


Kiss and Swallow

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Psychological Torture, Tasers, Torture, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering the room Evil Rick was hit with the sharp, bitter tang of sour whisky and sweat. Rick was as he had left him; naked, forced to stand, his wrists restrained, held aloft by a pulley system, shackled to the roof. His ankles were bound by rope; it seemed to be the blindfold he was complaining about. Watching him struggle, Evil Rick accidentally let out a sadistic laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Swallow

Evil Rick watched the security camera footage, his impatience rising; it was taking Rick C-137 a lot longer to rouse than he had expected; he had been out cold for nearly an hour now after being caught off guard by one of Evil Rick’s ingenious new security systems. Hearing Rick’s desperate cries begin in the other room, a sadistic smile spread across his face. Hurriedly he stubbed out his cigarette and made his way into the other room.

Upon entering, he was hit with the sharp, bitter tang of sour whisky and sweat. Rick was as he had left him; naked, forced to stand, his wrists restrained, held aloft by a pulley system, shackled to the roof. His ankles were bound by rope; it seemed to be the blindfold he was complaining about. Watching him struggle, Evil Rick accidentally let out a sadistic laugh.

 _“I, I should have fUGGHcking known!”_ Rick growled, still desperately trying to wrestle his wrists free. _“Is this…this blindfold really necessary?”_

Striding to the corner of the room, Evil Rick removed a razorblade from its packet with a grin. Walking up to Rick, he clasped his hand around the rear of his head, digging his fingers into the back of his skull. _“Don’t move,”_ He commanded, _“You’ll only make me damage you more.”_

Immediately Rick froze, he knew better than to call Evil Rick’s bluff. Positioning the blade against Rick’s bottom lip he made a small, straight downward incision; a single tear drop of blood quickly forming and spilling down Rick’s chin.

 _“F-fucking hell!”_ Rick shouted, in obvious pain, unable to pull away. Leaning into him Evil Rick kissed him, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth, smearing the blood over his lips, feeling Rick tense in pain as he bit down lightly on the wound.

 _“You vicious fuck…fucking bastard.”_ Rick hissed, _“Does thaUGGt get y-you off,  does it?”_

Evil Rick pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, laughing to himself as he picked his taser gun up off the floor. Watching Rick struggle he couldn’t help but notice the beginning of an erection, a fact which both amused and annoyed him.   

 _“Vicious Bastard?”_ he questioned teasingly, allowing his taser gun to release a short and deafening ‘blast’ of electricity. _“Trust me R-Rick_ ,” he smiled, _“By the end of the night you’ll be made explicitly aware of just how accurate that description is.”_

Jumping at the firing of the taser, Rick started to pull harder on his bonds. _“You…you’ve got to be fucking joking me!”_ he stammered, frantically twisting his wrists, unable to break free.

Evil Rick laughed again, as he lit another cigarette, _“Unfortunately for you, Rick C-137, I’m not.”_

Evil Rick crouched down and surveyed Rick’s naked and shaking body, now held steadfastly to the wall. Glancing at the smooth, unmarked skin along the side of Rick’s pale torso, he casually forced a cigarette against it, watching with a malevolent grin as the skin blackened with ash and the smell of charred flesh engulfed them both.

 _“What the hell…you, you f-fucking psycho!”_  Rick shouted, clearly more annoyed than fearful.

Evil Rick placed a finger to Rick’s trembling lips and soothed,  _“Shhhh.”_

He grasped onto Rick’s angular hips and allowed his tongue to circle the small tender wound. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply with raw satisfaction as Rick squirmed and moaned, all the while the copper like taste of Rick’s singed flesh filling his mouth. Upon opening his eyes, much to his surprise Evil Rick found himself face to face with Rick’s blisteringly hard erection. The sight of this only served to anger him further; after all, Rick wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this.

Standing up, Evil Rick took hold of Rick’s cock, pressing it upwards, holding it hard and flat against his stomach. _“You know why you’re in this position Rick, stop f-fucking around and at least admit it.”_

 _“Umm….because you, you’re a fucking self-obsessed sociopath who, who can’t fuck himself so wants the next best thing?”_ Rick replied, looking far too pleased with himself.

 _“In this position,”_ Evil Rick replied coldly, _“I have the right to want or do anything I like.”_ Evil Rick grinned, dropping hot wax from a nearby candle along the length of Rick’s erect cock, smiling with satisfaction as he watched Rick shudder and shake, his erection quickly dissipating as the warm wax set.

Rick was sweating and panting, his cock limp and encrusted with wax, his bottom lip still bloodied; Evil Rick took a picture. Walking over to him, he fell to his knees, running his hand over Rick’s now flaccid cock, watching with interest as the wax flaked off onto the floor. It was hot and burned, but not permanently damaged. Taking it in his mouth lightly he allowed his tongue to caress the tender flesh, enjoying Rick’s guttural gasps of simultaneous pain and pleasure. As soon as a full erection had developed, he allowed it to drop, standing, he removed Rick’s blindfold, watching with intrigue as Rick’s eyes attempted to adjust to the light. Walking backwards, he sat on a chair, admiring Rick’s state of distress; it seemed obvious now that his muscles must be beginning to ache. 

 _“Thank… thank fuGGHck for that!”_ Rick gasped, his eyes fixing on Evil Rick’s, filled with relief and arousal.

Reaching over to the wall, Evil Rick released the rope on the pulley system, the sharp disengagement forcing Rick to fall to his knees with a glorious crack that made Evil Rick harden. Walking over to Rick he positioned his crotch in front of Rick’s mouth. _“Suck it!”_ he ordered, unzipping himself to reveal his massive engorged erection.  

 _“Fuck you!”_ Rick replied, looking up at Evil Rick defiantly, a look which was greeted by the back of Evil Rick’s hand, brought swiftly across Rick’s face, the imprints of his fingers leaving a lasting impression.

Before Evil Rick had time to register what was happening, Rick had pulled himself to his feet, somehow grabbing hold of the loose rope, bringing it quickly around Evil Rick’s neck, bending to hold Evil Rick against him.

 _“I think I’ve learned my lesson,”_ he hissed in Evil Rick’s ear, tightening his grip, _“your turn biTCCHh!”_

Evil Rick let out a viciously cold laugh as he thrust his taser against Rick’s bare ass, the quick current of electricity rapidly forcing his submission back down to the floor, he knew he could take it; after all, it wasn’t as if it was on the highest setting.

Pulling Rick up to standing position with all of his strength, he tightly re-tied the rope pulley holding Rick’s wrists aloft. He allowed his hand to caress Rick’s chest, watching him release quiet moans, his head still hanging. Lifting him by the chin he kissed him gently, running his hand up his thigh, he gripped his balls, enjoying Rick’s accompanying shiver.  

 _“You should know by now not to fuck with me Rick C-137, you…you’re always the one that comes off worse.”_ he whispered in his ear.

Raising his head Rick smiled, “Maybe this time” he replied, his lack of submission earning Evil Rick’s twisted respect.

 _“You fucking masochist!”_ Evil Rick laughed, _“Are you ready to play nice?”_

 _“I…I don’t give a fuck.”_ Rick responded resolutely.

 _“I’ve heard you give a pretty good fuck.”_ Evil Rick replied placing his hands to either side of Rick’s head Evil Rick guided his cock towards his mouth.

Rick responded by licking a wet swath from the base of Evil Rick’s balls all the way up to the head of his cock, before taking it deeper into his mouth, When his gag reflex challenged him Rick simply took a deep breath and willed it away. Looking up at Evil Rick, who was now panting, his eyes closed into tight slits, Rick began to lightly bite down, an action which forced Evil Rick to go strangely still, a long shudder rupturing through his body. Rick closed his eyes and bit down harder as Evil Rick was brought to climax his cum spilled over the back of Rick’s tongue, dripping warm and faintly caustic down his throat as he moaned, swallowing again and again, his teeth still scissoring the side of Evil Rick’s cock before biting down with considerable force.  

 _“Jesus fucking Christ Rick!”_ Evil Rick shouted, shoving Rick away, examining the bite marks on his now subsiding erection, realizing with dismay he was actually bleeding.

Rick laughed as he watched this realization spread across Evil Rick’s face. Immediately Evil Rick grabbed the spray bottle next to the glowing plants in the corner, covering him in a fine mist of water before waving the taser gun at him, tantalizingly. Rick stopped laughing. Thrusting the taser into his shoulder he watched as Rick shook and moaned; the burst of electricity much longer this time. Rick was still smiling as he lost consciousness, thick jets of semen pouring out of him, onto the floor in quick succession, causing Evil Rick to laugh maliciously. He had no idea Rick C-137 was so fucked up.

Evil Rick began to untie Rick’s ankles and wrists as clearly the old man was no longer an immediate threat. He dragged Rick’s limp bruised body through to his bedroom, laying him on the bed, taking care to tie his wrists to his headboard, after all he knew what Rick C-137 was capable of and didn’t intend on taking any chances.

Hearing the persistent ring of a phone, Evil Rick made his way over to the corner, lifting up Rick’s discarded trousers and fumbling in the pockets, he found his mobile. Reading the screen he smirked, it was Rick’s Morty and he couldn’t resist answering.

 _“Can I help you?”_ Evil Rick enquired politely.

_“Ummm Rick?_

Glancing at Rick, bruised, battered and bound to his bed, Evil Rick chuckled.

 _“I am afraid Rick is rather in…indisposed at the moment, can I ‘UGGH’ take a Message_?” Evil Rick could barely sustain his composure.

_“Look, don’t, don’t mess around with me Rick, I mean, I…I need to talk to you…you know and…”_

_“Listen MoURGHty, you dumb piece of shit, I don’t, I don’t have time for this, I don’t have time for you.”_ Evil Rick disconnected the call and threw the phone onto the floor. He had no time for Morties’, especially Rick C-137’s Morty, the whiney little piece of shit.

Evil Rick sat on the bed beside Rick, listening to his rasping chest, watching it slowly rise and fall, his wrists still bound, the remnants of a smile still traceable on his stained lips.

 _“Sick Bastard.”_ Evil Rick laughed, running his fingers somewhat lovingly through Rick sweat stained hair.

Lying next to him, transfixed by the crimson blush of Rick’s damaged lip; Evil Rick smoothed his hands over Rick’s restrained wrists, smiling to himself, as he lit another cigarette. He had no idea why Rick had attempted to break into his lair, but he knew that when he finally regained consciousness, it was going to be fun finding out. Rick C-137 needed to learn his place on the spectrum of Rick’s, a lesson Evil Rick intended to fuck into him, repeatedly.


End file.
